


Farmer angel (Fr)

by Nawi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, spoiler 9x01
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nawi/pseuds/Nawi
Summary: Un OS sur le farmer angel, parce que je pense qu'il le mérite.





	Farmer angel (Fr)

Cahethal était l’ange de l’agriculture, un séraphin même. Comme beaucoup d’ange iel était fier.e de sa tache, c’était ellui qui avait montré aux Hommes et aux Femmes comment cultivé la terre et comment élever des animaux. Tous les agriculteur.rices étaient ses protégé.es, ce qui à une certaine période avait fait beaucoup. A chaque fois que ses froeures créaient des problèmes météorologique, c’était ellui lae premier.e a essayer de trouver une solution pour aider ses protégé.es, les rares fois où iel est allé.e sur Terre, iel avait toujours pris.e le corps de l’un de ses protégé.es et avait toujours été très respectueu.se des Humains, aussi n’avait iel jamais vraiment eût d’opinions sur Castiel, c’était son frère qui aimait les humains, c’est tout. Mais quand ils les a tous fait chuter, iel était très en colère et déçu.e par ce frère, par conséquent quand iel a entendu le protégé de son frère prier tous les anges du Ciel, iel n’a put s’empêcher de prendre le tracteur de son vaisseau et d’aller le retrouver pour faire payer Castiel… 

**Author's Note:**

> L'idée de ce texte mais venu d'un défis avec un ami, je devais dessiner le "farmer angel" et après j'ai décider d'écrire son histoire. Cahethal existe et c’est réellement l’ange de l’agriculture, on m’a dit que Castiel s’identifiait comme Mâle alors je l’ai mis au masculin contrairement à Cahethal (mis au neutre comme le reste des anges, j'ai utilisé l'écriture inclusive,désolé si ça vous dérange).  
> Si vous avez des remarques ou des questions postés une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.  
> A la prochaine,  
> Nawi


End file.
